Dancing In Your Underwear
by TillThatTime
Summary: Demon possession certainly did come to mind, but as Dean twisted his hips in a way that was downright sexual, Castiel quickly tossed that notion away and chalked it all up to just further proof that the world actually was coming to an end. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am neither Eric Kripke nor Right Said Fred… So, I own nothing. Thank God, way too much pressure.

A/N: His guys. I'm certainly not a new writer to fanfiction but I am a new writer to this particular fandom. I'm currently in love with Supernatural and this pairing, and soon I will be writing a few rather angsty one-shots, but I thought "what better way to break the ice with this pairing than with a crack fic? Especially after not having written any comedy in forever" So, here's a little two part story for you lovelies. Let me know if you guys want to read the second part.

Much love,

TillThatTime

* * *

**Dancing in Your Underwear**

Castiel, self stated angel of the Lord and undefeated champion of stating the _obvious_, had a very special talent.

Said talent wasn't as God-given as one might think, but rather a skill acquired over many years of perfecting it. It wasn't something that he bragged about or even felt predominately proud of, because for one, he didn't feel like he would be particularly good at bragging and asking Dean to assist him in learning such a thing seemed rather unimportant compared to an impending apocalypse and two, it wasn't really Webster's definition of _angelic_. Not that Webster's definition was outstandingly accurate in the first place.

No, really it was just something that he had a knack for, and its usefulness deemed it as something worth honing.

So, Castiel, previously stated angel of the Lord, was exceptional at, even without the comfort of being invisible, sneaking up on people and observing them undetected.

Or as Dean Winchester liked to call it, his fuck-all-ability-to-morph-into-a-ninja-cat.

But Castiel preferred not to call it that respectively.

It wasn't something that he had ever felt guilty about, because he never used it to his advantage unless it was in turn useful for the greater good, but as his understanding of humans and their ridiculously confusing nature grew, he began to do it less and less. Most days now he made his presence clear from the very moment he appeared.

This however, was not one of those days.

He hadn't meant to, really he hadn't. He had appeared in the front room of whatever dingy motel the Winchester brothers were currently inhabiting, hoping to talk with one, or preferably both of them, only to find neither of them there. That's when he heard it. A voice that he had never heard before wafting in from the other room.

_I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love, _

_love's going to leave me._

Immediately following the rather odd words, a beat began that was no less unsettling and Castiel found himself slightly…interested. Another rather new emotion. Not the feeling of being interested, but instead the feeling of being so interested that he was curious.

So, he crept silently to the bedroom where the sound was coming from and stood, nearly hidden by the doorframe. There, in his inescapable line of vision, was probably the oddest thing he'd seen in a long time, and considering the things he'd seen lately, that was saying quite a lot.

It would be naïve to believe that in his many, many years of existence that he hadn't seen something like it before, but it wasn't so much the act that caught him off guard, but rather the person doing said act.

There stood Dean Winchester, protector of all things manly and brawny, completely oblivious to any prying eyes, shaking his _ass. _

Castiel, not surprised by much, but most certainly surprised by whatever the hell _this_ was, felt his eyes widen slightly as he took in the sight of Dean's foot tapping to the beat of the song that was bouncing joyful off the walls.

As Dean's head began bobbing with the rhythm of his ass shaking all Castiel could do was stare wide-eyed like an angelic bush baby, because…._seriously?_

He watched in rapt awe as those big hands rose up from their position at Dean's sides and began to run teasingly down a muscular chest in a poor imitation of a self-inflicted lap dance. Then….the voice came back. And in God's name, Dean actually _knew_ the words. As he demonstrated by singing along.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt, _

_too sexy for my shirt, _

_so sexy it hurts._

Castiel was captivated as white material began to lift and, was Dean really….yes, the shirt was now gone, tossed somewhere forgotten and unwanted on the floor. Dean's hands were now back on their previous place, and Castiel was damned confused at this point.

Though it seemed a little farfetched, demon possession certainly did come to mind, but as Dean twisted his hips in a way that was downright _sexual, _Castiel quickly tossed the notion away and chalked it up to just further proof that the world actually _was _coming to an end.

Dean Winchester, the physical manifestation of all things macho, liked to strip down and shake it.

Now if Castiel had been Sam he would have been running to the hills to sing of this glorious discovery in the most vindictive way possible, because come on, it was just that _good_, but since Castiel was not Sam, and Castiel was _Castiel_, angel of the Lord. He had no idea what to do with this discovery. Hence the familiar tilting of the head as he watched on.

_And I'm too sexy for Milan,_

_too sexy for Milan, New York and Japan._

Castiel was positive that the eldest Winchester brother had never been to any of those places so the assumption in the words seemed rather predetermined as Dean sang it with a rather extraordinarily bad accent, but he also realized that if he were to point that out, Dean would merely bristle and state that it was an expression, so he did not log that away for further explanation. He was learning, he really was.

However, that really wasn't what was important right now because at that very moment, with one perfectly timed and dramatic flick of the wrist, the button to Dean's wranglers was undone and with a little trip that temporarily put a halt in the flow of the dance, they too were joining the forgotten shirt of the floor, leaving Dean in only his boxers. Castiel didn't have to wonder if the proper thing to do right now was alert Dean of his presence before the pile of clothes grew any larger, but as he watched the fabric of his boxers bunch as he continued to gyrate his hips, he decided that he could hold out doing so just a little while longer.

_I'm too sexy for your party,_

_Too sexy for your party,_

_The way I'm disco dancing._

Ah yes, hence the reason why he was standing alone (or so he thought) in a rundown motel room dancing to…who the hell was this anyway? One thing to be said about Dean Winchester was that in all his self-hating, self-sabotaging glory, the man had one hell of an ego.

He now had his head thrown back as he wagged his finger in mock scolding, and Castiel was rather surprised to feel his cheeks heat when Dean swayed his hips while moving towards the ground to the beat of the music.

Castiel had never understood the concept of dancing, or why humans felt compelled to do it, but as Dean proved that he could use his body for something other than fighting and throwing himself like a human shield filled with pent up emotional trauma in front of people to protect them, and quite well actually, the angel suddenly formed a liking for it, and so did other parts of his body, apparently.

He shifted.

_I'm a model, you know what I mean_

_and I do my little turn on the catwalk, _

_on the catwalk, yeah, on the catwalk,_

_I do my little turn on the catwalk._

And now Dean was doing what Castiel supposed was his "little turn on the catwalk", which consisted of him turning quickly and posing in a position that could only be described as…feminine. Repeatedly.

That's when Castiel felt it, another rather new sensation. He really couldn't tell if it was an unpleasant feeling or not, but as Dean did yet another turn and threw his hands up into the air, while his hips jutted out, the renegade angel couldn't seem to stop it. It bubbled up in his stomach and traveled up through his chest and throat until it came out of his nose, in what could only be described as a snort.

Castiel was rather horrified at the sound he had just made and quickly clamped a hand over his mouth, but it was too late, the damage had been done.

Dean, startled out of his pose, spun around quickly in the direction of the noise and upon seeing that someone was there watching him, he let out a high pitched shriek. Dean Winchester, the man who had seen hell itself and faced the creatures of it like a man, had just screamed…like a girl.

Castiel felt that odd bubble in his stomach start up again but this time he was able to control it slightly as he sealed his lips tightly and schooled his features to the best of his ability as Dean attempted to cover himself with his hands.

"What the fuck, Cas! You can't just sneak up on people when they're trying to…trying to…relax!" Dean yelled, moving to grab his pants off the floor. In his rush of an embarrassment he unsuccessfully tried to hop into his jeans both feet first, which ended with him in a massive heap on the floor.

Castiel thought over Dean's choice of words as the hunter struggled to regain his footing with his jeans still around his ankles, a litany of curse words spewing from his mouth as he did so…that was an interesting way of putting it.

"Relaxing? I don't see how what you were doing could be relaxing at all, what with all the-"

"Say it and I'll rip your wings off." Dean spat, finally back on his feet and hastily buttoning his jeans. "Where the fuck is my shirt!"

"I highly doubt you would be capable of doing such a thing and it's over there by the lamp."

"Shut up dammit, I can find it myself." Nevertheless he made his way over to where his shirt had ended its short voyage.

"Dean, you should really calm yourself, it's not that big of a deal."

"Stop saying my name! I don't like the way you say my name!"

Now Dean was just being ridiculous.

"How exactly am I saying it?" Castiel questioned, his head cocking to the side.

"Like you didn't just use your creepy Jedi mind-fuck shit to spy on me. And stop doing that tilty head thing, it's pissing me off."

In Dean's current state of panic, a hamburger would probably piss him off.

"Dean, I'm sorry for intruding-"

"Tell Sam about any of this and I'll be making a pillow out of your wings!"

Now Dean was just repeating himself. Castiel wondered how long it would be before the man's vocabulary was reduced to sputters.

"I don't understand why you're so upset." Upset seemed to be an understatement as Dean began to pace up and down the room, muttering something about it not really being him, and how he didn't even like Right Said Fred.

He stopped in his ranting to look at Castiel, his expression one of disbelief. He breathed out slowly, obviously trying to calm himself before he spoke. "Because Cas, it's…it's embarrassing, ok!"

The incessant pacing resumed.

Castiel sort of understood that concept, and he knew that it probably wasn't at all pleasant for Dean to feel, and he hadn't wanted Dean to get this upset, so he sought to rectify his actions.

"Show me."

Dean stopped dead in his tracks.

"Pardon?"

"Embarrassment is something you feel when you are exposed doing something that others do not do…so show me and there will be no more reason for embarrassment."

"One more time, Michael Landon?"

Castiel certainly did not understand that reference, but that was hardly the point.

"Teach me how to dance like that, Dean."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yeah, I'm also not Def leppard.

A/N: Okie, last part finally out. Thank you so much to,

DinosaurShapedChicken, no-ones-pet , Eternal Ecstasies, (love you darling) danasully, nutmeg17, jaybee1119, TheSightOfYou, Shattered Mirror01, Luciel89 and Zozie for their lovely reviews that made me smile and to anyone else who took the time to read this fic. I hope you all enjoy this last part and remember this story was never meant to be taken very seriously, just something fun and light before I hurl myself head first into angst land.

Side note: If you're looking for a good, dramatic, multi chapter Dean/Castiel to read, go check out Wading in the Deep End by Eternal Ecstasies and give her some love, darlings.

Much love,

Tillthattime

* * *

_Dancing In Your Underwear_

For a moment they just stared at each other. Well, really it was more Castiel staring and Dean gaping, because really, what the hell?

Dean decided at this time that he really hated when Castiel decided that blinking was unnecessary. He worked his jaw for a few moments, hoping that something even remotely intelligent would come out, before lamely settling on, "Ummm…yeah, what?"

"I think you should teach me-"

"Yeah, I heard you the first time!" Dean snapped, finally breaking eye contact with the unsettling blue to instead land on a stain on the floor, which was suddenly so fucking interesting he could cry.

"Then why did you ask me to repeat-"

"Gah, shut up!"

Castiel fell silent, his head tilting slightly in confusion and slight indignation before Dean let out a growl of annoyance and used his hands to physically turn Castiel's head upright.

"Stop doing that, it's not cute!"

Ok, that was such a lie, but it was far from the point.

"Dean, I had no intention of making that aesthetically pleasing to you."

What a _nerd_.

"Now, could we please continue?"

"With what!"

"The dancing."

Dean suddenly had the urge to clamp his hand over Castiel's mouth, close his eyes and wait for this all to go away, but even his triumphant denial wouldn't work this time, so instead he settled for opening and closing his mouth several times before stuffing his fist into it and glaring.

If Castiel was impressed he didn't show it.

"Dean-"

"No." The word came out muffled around his fist.

"Why not?"

Dean removed his hand and proceeded to speak in a hurried whisper, even if there was no one else around to hear it. "Because, I'm not doing the vertical nasty with you!"

"The vertical nasty?" That sounded insanely wrong coming from that mouth. "That's hardly what I asked-"

"Just no."

"Dean-"

"No."

"But-"

"I said no."

"Come on-"

"Rape!"

"Excuse me?" Castiel was admittedly a little taken aback by that.

"No means no, Cas."

"Please Dean." Castiel said it so seriously that Dean probably would have laughed if it weren't for the fact that he was completely dumbfounded that Castiel had actually said please.

"Cas-"

"I asked politely. Is that not enough? Shall I do it again?"

"No, no-"

"Please Dean."

"Oh, fuck me."

"What?"

"It's just an expression." Dean added quickly when he noticed Castiel's slightly alarmed expression. He let out a huff of air and raised his hand to run it through his short hair, thinking through his options. Castiel seemed rather adamant about this and it didn't look like he was going to give up anytime soon, and Sam wasn't supposed to be home for awhile longer, so…

"Fine." He ground out, looking at the spot on the floor once more and shuffling his feet momentarily before realizing he wasn't a twelve year old asking a cute girl to the seventh grade dance. Dammit. "But we are never, never speaking of this again."

"If that is what you wish." Castiel replied calmly, straightening up even further as if preparing himself to march into battle.

"You bet your ass that's what I wish. Now hold on a second." With one more moment of hesitation which consisted of his mind screaming, "What the fuck are you doing, Pansy McPanserson?" and him telling said mind to shut the hell up and mind its own business, he turned towards the radio and flicked it back on.

__

Step inside, walk this way

You and me babe, hey, hey

Oh great, it was the ultimate stripper song, of course. Dean kind of wondered if ritual suicide was up on the table.

"Alright, Cas…dude…I'm gonna, um, put my hands on your hips...to help you…_fuck_…no no, not fuck, I didn't mean fuck, I meant dance…I was just saying fuck…gah! Come here." Dean swallowed heavily. Icing the devil seemed easier that this. Castiel walked up to him immediately upon instruction, his total lack of personal space transferring over to this as well.

With slightly shaky hands Dean cautiously settled his palms on Castiel's hips which, Dean had never noticed through the many layers of clothes the angel wore, were really rather nice and defined. Not that he noticed them now or anything…boobs, boobs were good.

"Now Cas, I'm going to guide your hips with my hands to the beat of the music, ok?" Castiel merely nodded, his eyes suddenly becoming transfixed with the image of Dean's hands on his hips.

__

Love is like a bomb, baby c'mon get it on,

Livin' like a lover with a radar phone

Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp

Demolition woman, can I be your man?

Ok, so honestly it was like dancing with a tree, but Dean had to hand it to him, he was certainly trying, as awkward as that may be. When Dean's hands gently guided his hips one way, they went, albeit in a jerky motion, but still, Cas was listening.

Castiel's mind was reeling. On one hand, he couldn't figure out what the hell these lyrics even meant and on another the moving of his body by Dean's direction was uncomfortable to say the least. However, the beat to the song was rather…exciting. And Dean was rather close.

"Alright Cas, that's fine. Now just relax ok?…No, don't make eye contact with me right now, just listen to me and the music and relax."

Castiel instead opted to look back down to where he and Dean were joined and he tried to do what Dean suggested which was relax, and even though it was still awkward and jerky he did notice a slightly more fluid movement to his hips.

"Good, good.." Dean said softly, looking down as well when Castiel's movements became less and less jutting.

__

Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light  
Television lover, baby, go all night  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah

Castiel, member of the uptight club, was actually quite a fast learner, as the swaying of his hips had eventually become just that, a sway. And Dean would admit, only under a firing squad, that the feel of another body, even if it was Castiel's (especially if it was Castiel's) so close to his own was nice. He even found his own body beginning to move subtly to the beat of the music, until he and the angel were basically dancing together.

"Dean, this is…" Castiel trailed off, trying to decide on the right word to describe how this felt.

"Fun?" Dean provided, ready to punch himself in the uterus almost immediately afterwards.

"Yes, I believe that word works, and…nice, as well, I suppose."

"Yeah yeah, whatever Ginger Rogers just pay attention to what you're doing." Dean grumbled, feeling heat come to his cheeks.

"Ginger-"

"Nevermind."

__

Hey!  
C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up

Painful embarrassment aside, Castiel was right, this really was nice. The sway of their bodies, that weren't exactly touching, but were close enough that they were sharing each other's heat, and the fact that he had a freaking angel gyrating his hips was a pretty interesting development as well. Still, there was more to dancing than just that.

"Hey Cas, I'm gonna try something. Just go along with it ok?"

Castiel nodded, his eyes squinting in slight confusion as he waited for whatever Dean was about to do. With a small sigh of nervousness, Dean turned the man in his arms until his back was facing Dean's chest.

"I don't understand-"

"Can't you just shut up for once?" Dean growled, trying to cover his embarrassment as he pulled Castiel to him by the hips until the angel's back was pressed flush up against his front. Now this…this felt _nice_… not as nice as boobs though, oh no no no, never.

His mind called him a liar, so he promptly told his mind to fuck off.

"Move with me." He said softly into Castiel's ear, clearing his throat afterwards when he realized just how sexual that sounded.

They began to sway once more to the heavy beat of the music, their movements much more gentle and reserved than the song, but neither of them noticing. Hell, folk music could have been playing in the background and they probably wouldn't have noticed at this point.

__

Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough

As Dean became more loose to the music, his hands began to move. One coming up and around until it settled on Castiel's belly and the other moving down his hip to rest on the front of his thigh. With both their knees bent slightly as they rocked Castiel's ass was resting on Dean's crotch and it only took a moment for Dean to realize just what that gentle friction would do to his little buddy.

Oh Jesus, Mary and Joseph and pie, that was not good.

"Cas, I think-"

Dean was cut off when Castiel craned his neck back to look at him, their eyes catching immediately, and damn Castiel for having such pretty eyes, because that just wasn't fair at all. His breath caught in his throat, and the angel didn't seem to be fairing much better.

They had suddenly stopped dancing, the music forgotten entirely.

"Dean."

That was all it took, his name breathed out in that deep rumbling voice and his reservations about kissing a man were high tailing it out the door leaving him leaning slowly down towards the lips below his, until-

"Dean, I'm back-"

The door swung open and there stood Sam, stopping immediately to stare at the scene before him.

"-early?"

Dead. Silence.

As Dean and Castiel both stood frozen, Sam took in the sight of his brother with an angel of the lord pressed flush up against him. His expression quickly morphed into several different emotions in rapid succession. The first being shock, followed by confusion, then understanding, then mild terror, and finally ending in a loud snort and a rather hysterical bout of laughter.

Because DAMN, this was all kinds of fucked!

"Oh my God, Dean? Cas? Seriously?"

Dean was suddenly caught between wanting to do two things. The first being to push Castiel away from him as quickly as he could and the second being to hold Castiel in place to hide his obvious, er, problem.

"I can't wait to see what the kids'll look like!" Sam blurted out gleefully, holding his sides as he leaned heavily against the door. Castiel still seemed to be frozen in place.

However that little declaration was enough to set Dean in motion as he gently stepped away from Castiel, who fumbled slightly without Dean's weight to support him, and tuned his back to Sam and walked backwards out the door, mouthing "later" to Castiel as he went.

Castiel nodded dumbly, obviously new to this whole inconspicuous thing.

"Yes Dean, we shall finish the dance lesson and the kiss later." He said bluntly and as serious as a stroke.

Dean cringed as he shut the door behind him, before making a run for the Impala to just get the hell away from the general area.

Sam's laughter could be heard throughout the parking lot.


End file.
